


Hot Pink

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: This type of away mission is rare, they almost never go this well.





	

The away mission went pretty well. In fact, it was fun! The entire planet was mostly colored hot pink. The things that weren't, were black and/or white. Spock was nearby, inspecting a small spiraled tree, while the others were wandering about taking samples. 

 

Leonard, however, was sitting and chilling out, having had finished his part. He was now merely keeping an eye on everyone in case shit hit the fan. Well...he was, until a butterfly-like creature landed on his face. The ‘butterfly's’ legs were like massive cotton balls, and the wings were the size of his head individually. 

 

The doctor froze and crossed his eyes in an effort to see the face. The face was like that of a butterfly except it had no antennae. 

 

“Spock…” 

 

“Leonard?” 

 

“Can you take a picture of this thing?” Deciding to humor his bondmate, Spock took several, then called the others over. 

 

Two giggling red shirts grinned at the sight, then pointed out that Leonard had two on his back. Pavel smirked at the doctor and took a few of his own pictures, sending them to everyone. A few seconds later, several more landed on Leonard, causing the red shirts to resume their giggling. 

 

In the end they were able to remove all but one, which remained attached to his face quite stubbornly. So they took it aboard, after confirming it wasn't sentient of course. T’m’yalar, a pretty young Vulcan nurse, managed to coax it off, and took it to the transporter to return it. 

 

It wasn't until that night before bed that Spock and Leonard discovered that one of Pavel's pictures had gone viral on every social website. For months, Leonard was known as a butterfly whisperer and ultimate softie by the public.


End file.
